degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere to Run
An hour-long episode of the second half of Season 11, and the midseason Halloween special for Canadians. Main Plot Jake believes his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cottage with friends hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. When Clare crashes the party, she is horrified by what she finds. Clare and Jake both have feelings for each other. However, can they still start a relationship now that Clare's Mom and Jake's Dad are married and Clare and Jake live in the same house? Will Clare be able to get over Jake's betrayal? Or will someone else mend her broken heart? Sub Plot Katie returns from camp to find that Bianca spent the summer getting close to Drew’s family. Katie’s jealousy overcomes her and her schemes backfire. It also creates some tension between Bianca and Katie. Is Bianca really out to get Katie? Is Bianca trying to ruin Katie and Drew's relationship? Or is it just Katie's paranoia? Third Plot Alli & Jake's hook up puts their future with Clare at risk. Has Jake ruined any chance to ever be in a relationship with Clare again? And has Alli lost her best friend forever? Trivia Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Nowhere To Run" by KISS. *This is the first time since Breakaway (2) that the Canadian viewers get to see the episode before the American viewers. *This episode marks the first time in Degrassi history of step siblings being in a relationship. * Now or Never episodes will be played back-to-back leading up to the premiere of Nowhere to Run ''on TeenNick. * Darcy wasn't seen or mentioned in this episode, even though it was her mother's wedding, although there was deleted scene where it is mentioned that Darcy sent her mother a fertility statue. |-| Quotes Quotes= Quotes *Bianca (To Alli): "In the horror movies, bad stuff happen to people who go out of the woods. And considering you're the skanky bitch in this scenario...''you die first." *Bianca (To Clare about Jake): "Please girl. You love your step-brother." *Bianca: "Oh my God! He’s outside! He wants to kill us...or kidnap a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" *Marisol: "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Clare: "Jake? Alli?" Bianca: "Now that's just wrong." *Marisol: "Ugh, kill me now." Drew: "Hey. Don't mind if I do." *Bianca (To Katie): "If you can’t trust Drew in a room with another girl, you’ll never last. Good luck with your relationship, honey. Real stable." *Katie (To Marisol): "You want to smoke something you found in a couch?" Bianca: "Looks legit. Try it." *Katie (To Marisol about Bianca): "Starts with B and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything... sucks for her!" *Jake: "Alli kissed me." Clare: "Really?" Jake: "Yeah. Kissing her back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." *Marisol: "There's something in the woods!!" Drew: "Could someone please sedate her?" *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *Katie: "Clare still mad at you?" Alli: "Leave it to me to lose Dave and my best friend in less than 24 hours. (Sarcastically): Back to school's gonna be so fun." *Marisol: (To Katie & Alli): "The bus is leaving this hell hole. Let's go." *Jake: "Hey. Feel better after the shower?" Clare: "Much. Are you eating my face?" Jake: "Only if you let me." Clare: "Gross." Both: (Laugh) *Bianca (About Clare): "The girl came all the way up here for her step-brother. Then found him kissing Bhandari." *Drew (To Katie): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *Eli: (To Clare): "Stop... you're overwhelming me with details." *Clare: (To Eli): "Is it weird to be glad you were the one to find me?" *Jake: (About Clare): "Eli, you found her." Eli: "I did." *Alli: "So you have murderers with fire pokers and wolves. Anything else?" Jake: "Oh. No, there are a few coyotes too." *Bianca: "Don't answer it." Alli: "What if it's Clare and Jake?" *Bianca: (About Clare ignoring and glaring at Alli): "Someone's frosty." *Alli: (To Bianca): "Excuse me? This coming fom Boiler Room Bianca ring a bell? you and Drew, my boyfriend at the time?" *Jake: (To Alli about Hooking-Up with someone over the Summer when he was away from Clare): "I thought about it. Even though we were broken up, it still felt like it'd be cheating." *Alli: "What was that?" Jake: "Ah, probably just a wolf." Alli: "A wolf? You can't just shrug and say 'wolf'." Jake: "(Laughs): Sorry." *Jake: (About Clare): "You think she'll ever forgive me?" Drew: "Maybe. If you find her and save her from the 'dark scary woods'. (Laughs)" Jake: (Laughs) *Marisol: (To Drew and Katie): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *Bianca: (To Alli): "That's different, you weren't my best friend forever. *Bianca: (To Alli): "I've never roasted a marshmallow before, interested?" *Marisol: "Guys I'm actually really scared." Drew: "Y-You're kidding right?" *Marisol: "Tell your boyfriend to stop talking to me like that!" Katie: "Drew come on." Drew: "Come on it's (makes a ghost noise)" |-| Gallery Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-Special-Eli.jpg File:Alli Looking At Someone Possibly Jake.jpg File:Clare & Bianca's Shocked Expressions When They See Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing & Clare & Bianca Watching.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing Close-Up.jpg File:Jake & Alli Looking At Clare & Bianca Watching Them.jpg File:Jake & Alli Moving Away From Each Other When They See Clare & Bianca With Clare Shocked & Bianca 'Hmph'.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire Roasting Marshmallows With Their Faces Close To Each Other With Bianca & Clare Watching From Behind.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire With Alli Roasting Marshmallows & Looking At Each Other.jpg File:Jake & Alli Talking By His Truck.jpg File:Jake Holding Marisol In Her Bikini Bridal Style With Jake Looking At Alli & Alli Smiling.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Hugging Jake With Her Legs Wrapped Around His Waist With Jake Smiling At Alli.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Running From The Katie's Car To Jake Leaving Katie & Drew By Her Car.jpg File:Power Saw Cutting Through Cabin Door.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss & Jake's Cabin.jpg Degrassi-Promo.jpg File:Bianca & Drew Talking & Katie Spying From A Distance.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck Standing Closer To Each Other Than They Were Before & Alli Apologizing & Clare Listening.jpg File:Clare & Jake Talking The Morning After With Jake Grinning & Clare Smiling Slightly.jpg File:Clare Listening To Alli Apologize But Not Really Wanting To Hear It.jpg File:Clare Standing By The Back Of Jake's Truck & Eli By His Bike Looking At Clare & Alli Looking At The Two.jpg File:Close-Up Of Alli Apologizing To Clare & Looking A Mess.jpg File:Drew & Bianca Talking & Marisol & Katie Watching.jpg File:Drew Looking Uncomfortably At Bianca & Katie.jpg File:Eli Smirking At Clare Happily.jpg File:Katie Looking Angry At Bianca & Drew Talking.jpg File:Marisol Looking At Katie Watching Bianca & Drew Talk.jpg Deg-Halloween.jpg Marisolly.jpg nowhere-to-run-bianca.jpg nowhere-to-run-clare.jpg nowhere-to-run-drew.jpg nowhere-to-run-eli.jpg eclarecake.jpg |-| Featured Music Featured Music= Featured Music *'"The Sun Shines At Night" by The Submarines 'took place at the end of the episode. *'"Celebrate Love" by Michou 'took place during the wedding scene. *'"Legendary" by Mr. Downstairs 'as they're driving away from the cabin. |-| Links Links= Links *Watch Nowhere To Run *Download Nowhere to Run |-| Promos Promos= Promos *TeenNick's Nowhere to Run Promo 1 {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon TeenNick Promo {11-05-2011} *Degrassi Season 11.5 Sneak Peek {11-05-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-04-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon Promo {11-09-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-11-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-15-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Sneak Peek {11-14-2011} *Degrassi on MTV's 10 on Top {11-12-2011} *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 1 *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 2 *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Week: Day 5 {11-15-2011} Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Jealousy Category:Marriage Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Jealousy Category:Drugs Category:Marriage Category:Love Triangles Category:Breakups Category:Friendship Issues Category:Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Breakups